This invention relates to novel compounds having retinoid like activity. More specifically, the invention relates to acetylenes linked to an alkyl, alkoxy or thioalkoxy substituted phenyl group and to another phenyl group which may be unsubstituted, but which preferably bears an esterified or free carboxylic acid group.